


Here without you

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Will's POV. With still 9 years ahead keeping them apart Will thinks of Elizabeth.





	Here without you

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby, but you're with me in my dreams_

**Here without you-3 doors down**

 

The Flying Dutchman was heading to the end of the world to take the souls collected at sea that night. Despite the lit lamps, with the storm, everything was dark and somehow it matched how Captain William Turner felt inside.

It wasn't easy being away from the woman he loved and navigating in the dark parts of the ocean, harvesting the souls of those who died at sea. Although his father was with him, the longing for his wife and unborn son made him feel lonely and sad for not being with Elizabeth in a moment like that, when she most needed. He was homesick.

The captain then handed over the command to his father, Bill, and went to his quarters and took an empty bottle from his desk, before laying down on the bed, laying his head over one arm and looking at the letter that was inside the bottle with a sad smile The letter Elizabeth had sent to him three months ago by the sea.

"My love..."

_... And I miss you so much my love, I want so much to feel your arms around me, especially with our son on the way and when he's born, I will tell the stories about the wonderful man who his father is, until you finally meet each other. I know you will be a fantastic father._

_This first year has been difficult without you, but I won't give up, never, because I love you and every day when I look at the horizon as you instructed me, I feel closer to you and it gives me strength to endure with patience the nine years we still have ahead, apart. I love you Will Turner and I will keep your heart, he will always be safe with me._

_Elizabeth S. Turner._

Will wanted to be there so he could support and fill his wife with love and see their son born, which would happen in a few months. But he knew he couldn't, he still had nine years ahead of work in the ship and he couldn't break that rule or he would lose Elizabeth forever, because he would end up like Davy Jones, who had also broken one of the rules.

Will then hugged the bottle to his chest, staring at the window and staring at the horizon while they were still on the surface and he fell asleep.

In his dream, Will felt a hand caressing his long hair gently and he then turned to the side and saw his wife lying beside him, with a beautiful smile on her face, her golden hair falling on her back and her hand that was caressing his black hair went to her belly, bthat was getting bigger with their son, while the other hand was supporting her head so she could look at her husband.

"Will..." It was in moments like this, with her letters or in his dreams, that he could see Elizabeth.

"I miss you, my love..." He murmured with his dark eyes shinning, seeing the emotions in her eyes as well and he brought a hand to her face, brushing away a few strands of hair from her face and caressing it gently, watching her close her eyes when he touched her lips. "I wish I could be by your side, supporting you."

"I miss you too, but I'm here with you tonight, even though you're dreaming..." She told him, taking his hand from her face and intertwining with hers, and stroking it with her thumb, before laying a kiss on his hand, making his heart melt.

She then guided their interlocked hands to her belly, over her nightgown and smiled, her eyes glittering as Will parted his lips in surprise and then in wonder, feeling her belly and then the baby kicking. The sensation was unique and he had no words, while caressing her belly tenderly.

Will then closed the distance between them, kissing Elizabeth's lips, feeling her hand caress his over her belly and pressing his lips to her, when then, Will woke up, seeing that he was staring at the empty space at his side on the bed that was cold and he ran a hand through his hair, sighing, his heart filled with longing.

"I miss you my love..."


End file.
